


Power Shift

by Bi_Duckling



Series: The lovely drabbles via A03 Discord [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, I'm gonna say there's rape, Just to be safe, M/M, Mostly implied sex, Rape, Read at Your Own Risk, Wilford is there briefly, there's some details still there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 08:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bi_Duckling/pseuds/Bi_Duckling
Summary: What did he so carelessly miss that caused him to lose this much control over himself? Thoughts like this raced through the bound man’s mind as the other stared down at him with soft eyes and smile.Dark pulled at the bindings around his wrists and ankles, their grip still refusing to give him any leeway, and he had to swallow down the panic that was building up in his chest. The man above him watched the movement of the other’s neck before regaining eye contact, and Mark’s soft expression turned predatory.





	Power Shift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [faithincarnate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithincarnate/gifts), [The lovely peeps over at A03 Discord](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+lovely+peeps+over+at+A03+Discord).



> Another one-shot for my lovely peeps over at the AO3 Discord Community. 
> 
> Warning: There is non-descriptive sex implied/written here. If that's not your thing, then you probably wanna hit that back button. Also, I added the 'rape' tag just for safety reasons. Read at your own will. Thanks~
> 
> Pairing: Dark/Mark  
> Prompt: Power Reversal

The sound of rain beating against a window was loud in his ears. 

 

The explosion of thunder, quickly following a previous flash of lightning, caused even more pain to beat against his ear drums. The storm was right on top of them, hovering over the hotel they found themselves in, and flashes of thunderbolts occurred no more than ten seconds between each explosion.

 

Another strike occurs, and the two figures occupying the dark room became illuminated by the flash. There were two men, one bound to the bed, the other straddling his hips with their legs, and the man on top was leaning forward until his forearms framed the pinned man’s face. His expression was that of amusement, and the other’s was laced with anger and fear.

 

This wasn’t supposed to happen. The other was just supposed to be something he could easily manipulate at will without the threat of losing control over it. The other wasn’t supposed to have gain this much strength, wasn’t supposed to have this kind of strength at  _ all _ , so what  _ happened? _ What did he so carelessly miss that caused him to lose this much control over himself? Thoughts like this raced through the bound man’s mind as the other stared down at him with soft eyes and smile. 

 

Dark pulled at the bindings around his wrists and ankles, their grip still refusing to give him any leeway, and he had to swallow down the panic that was building up in his chest. The man above him watched the movement of the other’s neck before regaining eye contact, and Mark’s soft expression turned predatory. 

 

His mind raced as Mark stared him down, and Dark forced himself to think back, to find where he went wrong, in a desperate attempt to fix the situation and gain back control. Dark remembers starting his plan about two months ago, back when he was still a newborn whisper in Mark’s mind. Dark was just another voice at the time, something every human classifies half-heartedly as the ‘voices in their head’, but Mark paid attention to it. Mark talked internally to him, and the darker ego talked back.

He first started telling Mark what he wanted to hear including giving him praises, encouragements, and advice. Conversations turned more rational as the days passed, more logical and thoughtful, and Mark would end up talking to the other man for hours as Dark led him deeper into his thoughts and away from reality. Mark eventually gave him the name ‘Dark’, and the other man felt himself become an actual presence as he was gifted with a more physical form. It was his first taste of power, and Dark was hooked.

 

One day, as Mark spent a few hours laying on his bed ‘lost in his thoughts’, he ended up falling asleep, and Dark went to find him in his dreams. First, he wandered with the man as Mark’s imagination ran wild, but soon he started testing his own abilities. Dark smiled the first time he successfully manipulated Mark’s dream, and as the days progressed, Dark became bolder. He gained more control over each dream he entered, first displaying things Mark wanted to see and remember such as galaxies and spaceships, but then Dark started to focus his attention on Mark body.

 

He started with light touches, hands lingering on shoulders longer than necessary, and standing close while whispering nonsense into his ear when he didn’t need to. Mark would laugh it off, playfully pushing Dark away as a blush grew on his cheeks. He would smile in response, leaving his host be for the evening, but as more nights came, Mark’s ability to laugh it off started to give way to the desire of staying in Dark’s arms. 

Dark smiled against the man’s neck when he heard a weak moan leave Mark’s lips for the first time. 

 

He didn’t bother putting on much of display for Mark after that, favoring instead the idea of just finding him after the man fell asleep before pulling him into his arms. Hands would wander over Mark’s form as Dark whispered both praises and dirty promises in his ear, and Mark would moan, curse, and gasp in reply. Mark always kept Dark’s hands away as they traveled south to the hem of his boxers, but Dark was patient. He had made it this far in gaining control over his mind, so he could wait a little longer. 

 

A week later was when Mark finally let Dark have him, and the darker ego took full advantage. The man made love to Mark on a hotel bed, manifested earlier by Dark, and the combination of the darker ego pinning him down, kissing him for the first time, and letting their tongues dance as Dark thrusted hard into him made Mark have one of the most mind blowing wet dreams he’s ever had in his life.

 

Dark didn’t let up, either. Every night when Mark fell asleep, Dark would be waiting for him with open arms, and they’d instantly getting lost in each other’s embrace. Sometimes, he wouldn’t even wait for Mark to become fully conscious in his dreams. Instead, he’d already be sliding deep into Mark by the time the other man’s mind joined the party. The face Mark would make when Dark took him like that nearly made the darker ego come from the sight alone.

 

After their fifth late night session, Dark would start whispering to him how he felt trapped in his mind, not being able to get out and experience all of the things Mark got to experience, and Mark would listen. It wouldn’t be till early that morning, right before the man went back to reality, when Mark suggests in a whisper that maybe he’d let Dark run the show for a little while. Dark smiled internally to himself as his outer appearance displayed a shocked response perfectly. He’d stare at Mark with perfectly molded amazement and appreciation while he felt the hunger inside him drool at the opportunity that was offered. 

 

At first, he let Dark out for only a few minutes at a time, but then it would be a half hour, an hour, then two. Dark was having a difficult time containing his excitement at each release, and Mark had noticed the behavior but never brought it up. 

The sex he had with Mark after those days of freedom were some of the best orgasms Dark had ever experienced, and he was becoming addicted to all of it. Dark started resisting when Mark summoned him back, pulling against the call before falling back into Mark’s mind, and Mark would look at him with a blank stare, watching Dark as the man looked like he had come in his pants from just the feeling of being free, before he would focus back on reality and go about his day. 

 

It wasn’t until Dark resisted for five minutes straight from giving back control to Mark when his host started to resist Dark’s advances in return. He wouldn’t completely deny him sex, but he made Dark fight for it again. Mark didn’t respond to his touches, turning his head away when Dark went to kiss him, but Dark only smirked as he enjoyed their game of tug-o-war. Mark would eventually give in, arousal and the promise of amazing sex overcoming his resistance, and Dark would growl in pleasure as he finally got his way.

 

Maybe the moment where he fucked up was when Dark fought Mark for a solid hour before giving back control. 

 

When Mark fell asleep that night, Dark went to find him like normal, but the arousal pulsing through his veins dulled when he found the other man, and his black eyes narrowed as he looked over Mark’s form. At first glance, nothing seemed different. Mark was wearing his typical sleepwear of boxers and a soft t-shirt, his hair was a wavy mess, and he was barefoot. However, his expression didn’t hold the normal desire or slight resistance Dark had grown accustomed to seeing. Instead, Mark stood there with his hands on his hips and a blank look on his face. 

 

After a moment, Dark began to walk forward, eyes never leaving Mark’s face, and the other man’s brows furrowed at the action. “Something on your mind, love?” Dark asked, and Mark’s look turned to that of annoyance.

 

Mark let his feelings wash through Dark’s mind, expressing his distaste for what Dark was doing, and how he’d no longer allow the man to take control again until ground rules were established. That was the only response Dark received, and the darker ego stopped short of the other man while his own smile faded from his lips. He didn’t bother to hide his anger, both knowing that the front was a lie, and Dark cracked his neck as his blue and red shell flickered to life. 

 

“Do you think you can stop me?” Dark asks Mark, “I’m not asking for control, Mark, I’m taking it.” Mark stares back at him, unphased, as the other version of himself begins to rant away. “How much power do you think you have, here? Your mind is mine to control. If you think that you have any say in the matter, then you are extremely mistaken. The only reason I’ve been keeping you around is so that I can fuck you whenever I so please.” 

 

Mark raises an eyebrow at that statement, but, otherwise, his annoyed expression has turned into one of boredom. Dark glares, arousal completely gone, and he growls. “It seems that you have yet to grasp the concept of this. Perhaps it’s time I put you in your place for good.” Dark raises one of his hands and presses his fingers together, and Mark watches the movement with lazy eyes before moving his gaze back to Dark’s. “It’s been fun, love, but it’s time for you to go.” Dark lets his fingers snap.

 

Mark is still standing there, staring back at the ego with an unimpressed expression, and Dark’s body goes still. 

 

The darker ego repositions his fingers after a moment and lets them snap again. 

 

Mark sighs and crosses his arms over his chest, and Dark’s eyes look over at Mark before glancing back at his fingers.

 

_ Snap _ .

 

His eyes widen as he watches his fingers smack against his palm, and the combination of shock and confusion start to replace his confidence.

 

_ Snap. Snap. _

 

Fear quickly replaces shock as Dark searches inside himself for his power - only to find that it’s gone.

 

Black eyes look back over at Mark.

 

It’s  _ gone _ , and Mark is staring at him like he expected nothing else to happen. 

 

Dark watches as Mark unfolds his arms and raises one of his own hands before pressing the fingers together.

 

**_Snap._ **

 

The space instantly changes into the familiar hotel room. The lights are out, Dark can hear the heavy rain beating hard and fast against the window pane, and the sound is loud in his ears. Lightning flashes, followed by an instant crash of thunder, and the strike illuminates the room. Mark and Dark are standing in their same stances as before. 

 

Dark’s hand lowers to his side, and Mark mirrors the action. For the first time that night, Mark’s lips pull into a smile; It’s a small one, but it’s definitely there, and Dark’s fear is quickly consumed by anger. “ _ What did you do...?” _

 

“How much power do you think  _ you _ have here?” Mark asks Dark in response, mimicking the ego’s earlier question, and Dark’s nose flares as his hands clenched tightly at his sides. Mark chuckles as he snaps his fingers again, and black tendrils - they’re supposed to be  _ Dark’s _ tendrils to control -  shoot out from the shadows of the room and wrap around the ego’s wrists, ankles, and torso. Dark instantly tries to struggle, and he knows he should have the strength to break out of them easily.

 

His limbs now have the strength of twigs, and the binds barely shift against the resistance. 

 

Mark’s chuckling starts to become a steady laughter as he watches the scene before him, and Dark looks at him with wide eyes as the other man. The man continues to mock his words. “What if _your_ mind is _mine_ to control? What if _you’ve_ never had any say in the matter? What if the only reason _I’ve_ been keeping you around is so that _I_ can fuck you whenever I please?” 

 

Dark gasps, squirming against the binding, as Mark reaches up and lets a fingertip travel down his chest; it starts at the knot at his tie before traveling down the soft fabric, and a tingling sensation travels from the digit, through his clothes, under his skin, and straight to his cock. The forced pleasure is a shock to his system, and the ego can’t keep down the moan that rips from his throat. His dick springs back to full hardness by the time the finger reaches the hem of his black slacks. 

 

Mark bites his lip to muffle his own groan as more shadows move to unfasten and open up the black material there. He lets his finger pull at the elastic band before letting it snap back into place. Dark gasps, and he has no control over his body as his hips snap forward in response. “You’re right about one thing, though,” Mark adds, “This  _ has _ been fun. However..” Dark cries out as Mark’s hand gently grabs the man’s cock through the soft material before squeezing firmly. “I’m  _ not  _ letting you go.” 

 

Dark’s eyes roll to the back of his head as those same shocks from earlier now surround and pulse inside his dick from where Mark is holding him. The hand begins to stroke him through his boxers, and the bindings around his body have to hold him upright as his knees give way. He’s vaguely aware of Mark’s laughter in his ears before the hand leaves him. Dark has a brief time to catch his breath before the shadows throw him onto the hotel bed. 

 

He lands with a huff, and another combination of lightning and thunder both illuminate and shake the room. Dark’s arms are bound above his head, the feet equally taut at the end of the bed, and Mark has a soft smile. Eyes roam Dark’s body before he starts to climb over him, and the new flashes of light reveal a very prominent tent in Mark’s own boxers. 

 

He straddles him, hips pressed deliberately against Dark’s, and the friction causes the other man to instinctively buck up into him. Mark smiles in response but doesn't return the action. Instead, he leans over the other man, forearms framing the ego’s head, and brings his face close to Dark’s till they’re nose to nose.

 

Dark pulls at the bindings, and Mark’s soft smile turned predatory.

 

“This isn’t possible..” Dark manages to speak, and Mark’s soft eyes meet his.

 

“I’ve been an asshole,” Mark states in return, and Dark manages to raise an eyebrow in response. “It was so much fun to watch you believe that you were becoming stronger than me, but I assure you that none of that confidence was your doing. I gave you a little more power each time you started to get frustrated with your limitations, and I let your time in the real world become longer because you were behaving so well... but then you got greedy.” Mark blinks once before he tilts his head to the side and pecks Dark’s lips with his own just because he could. “So, I thought it was about time to remind you who was  _ really _ in charge.”

 

Dark feels the tendrils travel up over his pant legs and squeeze past the junction between their two groins. Both Mark and Dark moan at the friction caused by the movement  against their cocks before the trails move up to undo the button and zipper of the black slacks. More shadows slip under the material to keep his legs bound as Mark lifts up so they can pull off both Dark’s trousers and boxers all in one go, and the ego gasps as his dick slaps against his jacket once it’s free.

 

Mark works on untying and pulling off the black tie before opening the suit jacket and unbuttoning the white dress shirt. Those same fingers find his skin and sensitive chest, instantly sending those sparks of pleasure against his flesh, and Dark feels himself lose all control of his body as it begins to squirm and thrash from the stimulation. Mark, all the while, grins and chuckles against his neck, occasionally biting down and sucking at the skin there, while moans and growls start to pour from the ego’s lips. Shadow-like trails reach up to start undressing Mark, the man moaning as he lets them tease his own skin, and Dark glares at him as the other pleasures himself on the tendrils. “How  _ dare _ you take away my power.” Dark manages to spat at him, and Mark stares at him for a brief moment before bursting out in laughter.

 

When Mark’s face settles back down into a smile, he replies simply, “Dark, love, It was never yours to begin with.” Mark brushes some of the other man’s bangs away from his shocked face. “C’mon, Dark, even though you’re my creation, you’re still a smart man. How did you think you obtain those powers in the first place? You didn’t actually think you got them on your own, did you?”

 

Dark breathes heavily through his nose as his rage pulsed through his veins. He pulled against the bindings, growling through his teeth, but Mark only chuckled as the shadows still refused to give way. 

 

More lightning cracks across the sky, and the rain is unrelenting against the window. Dark gasps as his legs are brought into the air and moved back towards his chest, and the position gives the other man easy access to his entrance. Mark shifts backwards until he’s settled between the ego’s legs before he snaps his fingers. The digits are instantly coated in lube, and the man wastes no time as he pushes in one finger, stretching a bit, before adding a second and then a third. The ego groans as the still pleasure-inducing fingers brush against his prostate. Mark’s gaze never leaves Dark’s face, and cold, calculating eyes observe every change in the ego’s expression as his fingers twist and spread him open.

 

“You’re mine to control, Dark,” Mark continues, “I can both give you power and take it away, but don’t you ever think for a second that you’ll ever have any control over me.”

 

“I refuse to submit to you...,” Dark manages to say weakly as Mark finishes prepping him and pulls out his fingers.

 

Mark lines himself up, one hand supporting his dick, the other supporting his weight as it rests by Dark’s head. The man makes eye contact with the ego before a small, but threatening, smile forms on his face. “You’ve never had a choice, Dark.”

 

Mark shoves into him, and the sound of thunder drowns out their moans, growls, and screams. 

  
  


By the time the storm calms down, the sun has risen in the dream world, and Mark has went back to reality. The shadows eventually let Dark go, but the ego doesn’t move right away when he’s free. Instead, he stares up at the ceiling. 

 

His ass is sore but bearable. He’s amazed that Mark took the time to prep him at all. 

 

Dark clenches his hands, flexing his sore muscles, before he starts to move his limbs. They’re stiff, but not as bad as he expected, and he’s not sure if they’re like that because of Mark or that he was stronger than he thought.

 

No. Mark made it quite clear that if he wanted Dark to feel pain, he’d be in pain. 

 

His broken body and shell cracks as he sits up, and Dark observes that he’s been given some of his power back. The TV in the room turns on by itself as he runs his hand over his face and through his hair. The screen flickers to life and it’s shows Dark the view of reality through Mark’s eyes. The man is currently finishing up his business in the bathroom. 

 

Dark blinks and there’s a presence next to him. The ego, not caring that he’s practically nude and covered in bite marks and dried cum, doesn’t look up as he speaks to the man with the pink mustache. “... Why didn’t you warn me, Wilford?”

 

They both watch as Mark goes to the sink to wash his hands.

 

“He wouldn’t let me,” was the simple, quiet reply. Mark’s reflection looked back at them both through the mirror, and Dark glares as their host shoots them a smile. 

 

 


End file.
